Like her
by WhiteHawk98
Summary: Just a scene for an awesome story with my friends. Wadrius son of poseidon once loved a girl, daughter of Zeus. Before she's drowned to her death. He then meets her younger sister Martha, and falls i love again. But the fates decide not, deleting all of his memories of martha, and all of Martha's memories of him, they both reunite but as enemies. Only to get closer slowly.


Martha walked towards the small dinning table in her cabin, with Wadrius following silently.

"I don't know if you'd like it anyway, but I'll try." She smiled, pulling out a chair, "Sit down." She pointed at him.

Wadrius didn't like it.. hell.. he's not even _supposed _ to be in here, the fates are watching.

But upon seeing the little dinning table with food.. his stomach says he's likely to stay. So he grabbed the chair and sat down. Looking up at her as she walks off.

He blinked as she grabbed a small pot and settled it on the table, "I used to cook this meal for my dad, ugh, he would just splatter food everywhere like a happy little kid.. with a beer." She laughed at the quick memory of he father, alone at home.

Wadrius smiled and nodded, "Well, what're you waiting for? Dig in!" She grabbed a plate and began putting some of the meal she made, Wadrius served himself. But avoided eye contact or even speaking.

After a glorious and a small meal Martha was returning the left overs to the wooden counter, while Wade just took his time looking around.

From what he sees, Martha's a very organized girl, everything's lut where it belongs to, tidy and clean. But man she has a bad taste when it comes to choosing your home.

Her cabin -away from Camp halfblood near her army base- was an old abandoned shack, fixed and cleaned. On the very end of the shack was the bed, with one end table on its side.

It had no doors, so every room was connected to another.

A small drawer in front of the bed, then comes the room that confused him, it just had an old couch and a small table.

The kitchen was just a small fridge, wooden counters and a dinning table and that's that. Not to mention her armor hung on a wooden stick, her sword set beside it.

"Hey Goldie,"

Wadrius twitched, for some reason, the name sent shivers up his spine.. why though? It isn't that creepy. She's calling him Goldie because of his golden eyes.

"What?" He looked back, and widened his eyes,

"Wanna go outside and train? Unless you're scared that is.." she smirked while lifting her hair up, a normal thing any girl with a long hair would do, course you don't want your hair to fly around while swinging a sword.

He looked so focused on her face that she got the creeps, "What's wrong?" She asked raising a brow, "You look like her.." he spoke

"Like who?" Martha tilted her head, while finished tying up her dark hair, Wadrius struggled a bit, the looked up, "The one I loved.."

While any girl would consider it a compliment, Martha looked down, fingers tangled, "at least you know what she looked like.." she said, "Hell I can't even remember his name.. how he looks.. how he acts.. I just have a faint memory of bright, bright eyes.. Those eyes whenever I look at them.. I gain power." She smiled at him,

Is everything a fight for this girl?

".. They took him away from you, didn't they?" He asked

"The gods.."

"Yes, and took all of my memories of him. They think I won't reach them but.."

"You're self-centered.." Wadrius crossed his eyes

"What?! No I'm not! Look, if training and bleeding from cuts so many times will make me a match for the gods, I'll keep doing it, or get crushed trying!"

"It doesn't make any sense, mortals can never match a god-" he stopped

The flashback of the mighty battle against her returned, _he _ was supposed to be gifted with immortality by the fates, yet with one cut from her sword, his golden blood turned red, and he lost his gift..

Can she really match the gods? It's his job to stop her, if so. But still.. her cause.. is just like his.. both demigods, with lost beloved ones. Both want to get them back..

So she _is _like Aela, that stubborn one.


End file.
